Qu'une question de confiance
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: Post 6x07... House sent trahi, mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il sauve Cuddy d'une agression ? Il n'a plus confiance en elle, il lui en veut, mais elle a une confiance absolue en lui... Et Lucas, commet réagit-il devant cette confiance envers on rival?
1. Chapter 1

____**Hello Everybody,**seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages ne sont autres que ceux de David Shore (le veinard :p )

Me revoilà avec une deuxième fanfiction Huddy !

Ca se passe après l'épisode 7 de la saison 6, Lucas est donc là et avec Cuddy mais pas pour longtemps :)

Disclaimer :

**L'histoire : **Post 6x07... House se sent trahi, mais que se passe-t-il s'il sauve de justesse Cuddy d'une agression ? Il n'a plus confiance en elle, mais elle semble avoir toute confiance en lui ? Et comment réagirait Lucas face à cette confiance envers son rival ?

**Bonne lecture**

**___

* * *

_**

_Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?_ Voilà ce que n'arrêtait pas de se répéter le docteur Grégory House depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui la veille au soir. Il était partit à cette conférence médicale en pharmacologie dans le but de se rapprocher d'elle. Sans compter le fait que son psy avait expressément à Wilson de ne pas le laisser seul au début, de peur que le diagnosticien ne replonge dans les méfaits de la vicodin, donc, l'oncologue l'avait pris avec lui. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, chose pas surprenante lorsqu'on connaît les deux énergumènes que sont Grégory House et Lisa Cuddy. Car, bien entendu, ça concernait la brillante directrice du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Tout d'abord, il avait fallu qu'il se tape une honte incroyable en arrivant déguiser comme un homme de 1880 au lieu des années 80', mais en même temps, ils auraient dû préciser 1980 ! Ils avaient dansé, tout se passait bien, reparlant un peu du passé, il avait fallu qu'il lui avoue qu'après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée à l'université, il avait eu l'intention de la rappeler. Elle était partie, sans avoir réussi à aligner une phrase correcte tellement elle était confuse. Ensuite, House avait voulu se faire pardonner pour sa maladresse et son manque de délicatesse, il s'était donc proposé pour garder Rachel. Elle lui avait menti, lui disant qu'il restait une place à la garderie de l'hôtel, alors que Lucas – _sale nain ! _– était là, à faire l'homme parfait. Voilà comment il avait appris qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec ce petit fouineur, un gamin… Et enfin, ils avaient mangé tous ensemble, Wilson, Lucas, Cuddy et lui. C'est à ce moment que le coup de grâce fût porté. _Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? N'a-t-elle donc aucun remords de m'avoir trahi de cette sorte ?_ continuait de penser l'homme sur sa moto. Ils parlaient, et House avait compris que Cuddy avait tout, absolument TOUT dit à Lucas. Elle n'avait rien épargné, parlant de ses hallucinations, de ce qu'elle contenait, de sa thérapie difficile, de ses débuts encore plus durs sans ses médications, elle avait parlé de toutes ses faiblesses, se fichant du fait qu'elle trahissait la confiance que le diagnosticien avait en elle. _Avait !_ En effet, comment pourrait-il encore lui faire confiance, si elle allait tout répéter à son ''ami'' ? House se sentait trahi, il avait été en cure, pour stopper ses hallucinations, mais aussi pour Elle… Et elle, elle profite de son absence pour se mettre avec _son_ détective. Ah ça, il s'en mordait les doigts de l'avoir présenté à Cuddy. Il pensait s'être fait un ami, Lucas lui plaisait bien, maintenant il regrettait d'avoir fait appel à lui ! Quand il pensait à Cuddy et Lucas ensemble, ça lui donnait envie de vomir… Cette femme méritait tellement mieux qu'un nain de jardin qui ne savait toujours pas pisser droit ! Elle était belle, classe, autoritaire et lui, il était fouineur, macho, et surtout, il avait 5 ans de moins qu'elle ! House ne pensait pas être digne de Lisa Cuddy, mais il savait qu'il était mieux pour elle que ce détective de pacotille… Ils avaient des points communs, et ils se connaissaient comme personne, tandis qu'avec l'autre ils ne devaient pas avoir de grandes discussions. Du moins, pas des intéressantes.

Le médecin gara se moto sur le trottoir, à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Cuddy l'avait autorisé à se garer là le temps que les travaux sur le parking, devant l'hôpital soient finis. Les dix premières places étaient en travaux pour causes de dégradations de la route, Cuddy et les autres médecins étaient donc obligés de se parquer plus loin. Lui, étant infirme, avait obtenu le droit de se mettre sur le trottoir. L'homme regarda sa montre, 7h55, il était à l'heure ! Ca allait en faire jaser plus d'un !

Bonne prédiction, se dit-il en passant les portes du hall de l'hôpital sous les yeux médusés de l'infirmier Jeffrey et des deux infirmières placées à l'accueil.

Cuddy, qui sortait de son bureau à ce moment là, resta pantoise en voyant le pire des employés de son hôpital avancer comme si de rien était dans le hall. Elle ne resta pas bouche bée trop longtemps et se dirigea rapidement vers le comptoir d'accueil sur lequel trônait un pot en verre rempli de sucette rouge dans lequel House venait de plonger sa main.

- Bonjour docteur House, lui dit-elle sur un ton légèrement surpris malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

House ne répondit rien, l'ignorant ostensiblement. Il déballait sa sucette lentement, la mit délicatement dans sa bouche pour la lécher sensuellement. Aujourd'hui, son seul but était de l'éviter le plus possible, s'il pouvait même éviter d'avoir à parler avec elle, ça le rendrait heureux. Le meilleur moyen pour lui de ne pas avoir à elle, c'est de faire correctement son métier. Ce qui signifie… consultations. Il se dirigea donc le plus naturellement du monde vers les portes de la clinique, toujours en ignorant Cuddy, qui le regardait incrédule. Il ne fit pas plus attention aux regards éberlués des infirmières et des médecins des consultations. House prit le dossier situé au-dessus de la pile, sur le comptoir, et se retourna :

- Monsieur Clark ? demanda-t-il, cherchant dans la salle d'attente l'homme qui se leva.

- C'est moi, répondit un homme d'une soixantaine d'années bedonnant.

- Suivez-moi.

Et c'est comme ça que commença la journée du docteur Grégory House. Il entra en salle d'examen numéro 5 suivi du patient, lui dit de s'assoir et regarda son dossier.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez mal à la tête ?

- En effet, je pense que j'ai un cancer. J'ai des pertes d'équilibres, parfois j'ai des trous de mémoires, des absences…dit le patient, ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

_Du calme Greg, ne pas se montrer impoli veut dire que tu ne te retrouveras pas dans le bureau de ta patronne…_

- Est-ce que vous dormez bien ? demanda House le plus gentiment possible.

- Non, ça va bientôt faire trois semaines que je ne dors pas plus de trois heures par nuit.

- Est-ce que vous buvez beaucoup de café ? Vous fumez ?

- Je bois en moyenne quinze cafés par jour, et je fume un demi-paquet, répondit monsieur Clark.

- Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, vous n'avez pas de cancer du cerveau. Vous faites un épuisement nerveux. Pour commencer vous allez vous calmer sur les doses de café, valorisez l'eau. Ensuite, je vais vous prescrire des patches pour arrêter de fumer, sinon vous risquez d'avoir un cancer. Et pour terminer, je vais vous prescrire une boite de somnifère, un par jour pendant une semaine, pas plus, c'est comprimés ne sont pas des bonbons ! diagnostiqua House, donnant la prescription à l'homme.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cuddy avait suivi House aux consultations, s'attendant à voir le patient sortir furieux de la salle. Elle était appuyée sur le comptoir, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'interrogeait sur le comportement de son employé. Pourquoi était-il à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en consultation de son plein gré ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré comme ça ? Et surtout, comment se faisait-il que le patient de House ressorte de la salle en remerciant le docteur ?

Elle voulut parler, lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il avait déjà appelé un autre patient et était repartit avec lui en salle 4.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_ La doyenne pensait savoir ce qu'il arrivait à House, mais elle trouvait ça impossible. D'accord il lui avait avoué qu'il avait voulu l'appeler le lendemain de leur nuit, vingt-deux ans plutôt. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Non, elle était plus d'avis de dire qu'il n'acceptait pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec un homme. Une personne qu'il connaissait de plus, les ayant présentés. Il détestait le changement, le problème devait donc se situer là. Mais quand même, elle avait déjà rencontré d'autres hommes les années précédentes, et il n'avait jamais été aussi hostile envers elle. Au contraire, il venait la taquiner, la faire douter de son choix, venant parfois pendant son rendez-vous dans le but de faire capoter son histoire. Mais là, rien, il ne la regardait plus, faisait comme si elle n'existait pas… Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais cet attitude la blessait, Cuddy ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de si grave pour que House n'ait même pas envie de se montrer grossier avec elle.

Ne désirant pas éveiller les soupçons chez ses employés, elle se rendit à son bureau, comme si de rien n'était et que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de se torturé en essayant de comprendre les pensées insensées de son diagnosticien. Elle se plongea donc dans les dossiers jusqu'à 10h30, on venait de lui dire que House avait quitté la clinique et qu'il prenait en charge un nouveau cas.

Du côté du département de diagnostique, House venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la salle de diagnostique différenciel.

- Une institutrice d'une école maternelle est prise d'une crise de convulsion dans sa classe. Elle est désormais incapable de parler…Je tiens à dire que je pense qu'elle n'a qu'un cancer du cerveau, mais j'en avais marre des consultations.

- En gros on a rien à faire, lança Chase lassé…

- Eh ben alors Skippy, depuis quand on se fiche des pauvres patients, ironisa le diagnosticien. Et si je me trompe ? Vous al… il s'arrêta, reconnaissant, entre mille, le claquement des talons de sa patronne.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle, entrant dans la pièce et fixant déjà son regard sur House.

- Bonjour, répondirent en chœur les employés de House.

- Je disais donc, continua celui-ci ignorant toujours autant sa patronne, vous allez faire une IRM, Forman et Taub chez la patiente, Thirteen et l'Australien examens et ens…

- House ! s'exclama Cuddy, pourrais-je vous parler ?

- Ensuite, reprit le médecin comme si de rien était, vous vous renseignerez auprès de ses collègues pour en savoir plus sur elle.

- Je vous parle House, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vo…

- Je vous ai entendu, malheureusement, s'énerva House. Sauf que je m'en fous ! Je ne veux pas vous parler, pas vous entendre et encore moins vous voir, c'est CLAIR ? cria-t-il.

Tous le regardèrent surpris par l'accès de colère du diagnosticien. Cuddy, choquée partit rapidement, les larmes aux yeux. Chase et Forman se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ils étaient sûr d'une chose, jamais House n'avait été aussi dur et méchant envers Cuddy. Oui, il lui arrivait d'être énervé. Oui, il lui arrivait de lui faire des remarques lubriques. Mais jamais il ne s'était montré aussi blessant, devant eux en tout les cas… Taub et Hadley, eux, étaient surtout surpris par la réaction de leur patronne. Cuddy était une femme forte, elle ne montrait pas ses émotions aussi ouvertement… Là, elle était partie et tous deux avaient vu les larmes perler aux coins des yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Quel con ! Comment peut-il être aussi méchant avec les gens ?_ Cuddy était dans son bureau, en larmes, blâmant son employé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi virulente de la part de cet homme. Se décidant à ne plus y penser, elle se remit au travail corps et âme pour oublier son altercation avec l'irascible diagnosticien.

Il était 18h lorsque la doyenne quitta le Princeton Plainsboro, au moment où elle passait devant la moto de House son portable se mit à sonner.

- Oui Lucas ? décrocha-t-elle.

- Bonjour Lisa, ta journée s'est bien passée ? Oh comme c'est étrange, je devrais plutôt dire ta soirée se passe bien ? se lança Lucas, passablement énervé par l'absence de sa compagne.

- Arrête Lucas, il n'est que dix-huit heure ! Pas plus tard qu'hier…

- Je sais que tu aimes ton boulot, mais merde Lisa, ta fille te réclame et puis tu m'avais dit que tu finirais tôt…

- J'ai eu un problème au travail, menti-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas parler de ses histoires avec House.

Elle était arrivée à sa voiture, mais elle attendait d'avoir finit sa conversation avec son compagnon avant de monter dedans.

- Un problème qui s'appelle Grégory House je suppose, dit Lucas, la jalousie transperçant sa voix.

- C'est bon Lucas, dans une demi-heure je serai à la maison, à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha. Elle allait rentrer dans sa voiture quand elle se sentit plaquer violemment contre sa voiture, elle eut juste le temps de hurler avant d'être retournée et de prendre un coup de poing violent sur le visage…

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Vos premiers avis ? _**

**_XXX,_**

**_Harmo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Elle raccrocha. Elle allait rentrer dans sa voiture quand elle se sentit plaquer violemment contre sa voiture, elle eut juste le temps de hurler avant d'être retournée et de prendre un coup de poing violent sur le visage… _

House avait enfin découvert ce qu'avait sa patiente, une cysticercose (des vers dans le cerveau). Il était 18h03 quand il franchit les portes de l'hôpital, après avoir remarqué que Cuddy n'était déjà plus là…_ Sûrement que c'est plus important de rentrer retrouver son cher et tendre !_ Il allait enfiler son casque quand il entendit un cri bref, mais reconnaissable entre tous… Cuddy. Il se précipita du mieux qu'il put vers la voiture de sa patronne. Quand il arriva près de la Lexus noir, il vit un homme plaqué contre la jeune femme. Il comprit bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lucas, mais d'un inconnu. Cuddy ne l'avait pas encore vu, il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

- He ! hurla-t-il, voulant faire fuir l'homme et empêcher qu'il arrive le pire à Cuddy.

L'homme prit peur, il ne se retourna même pas et s'enfui… House lâcha sa canne et se rua sur Cuddy qui se lassait tomber lentement le long de sa voiture, en pleurs, tremblantes et essayant de maintenir sa chemise déchirée.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu fais un cauchemar…_ C'est tout ce dont elle était capable de penser pendant que ce monstre arrachait les boutons de son chemisier d'un coup de main brusque et violent. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne faisait plus attention à rien, elle ne pensait plus qu'à Rachel et House. Pourquoi lui ? Elle devrait penser à Lucas, l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis presque deux mois…L'homme la maintenait sous silence avec sa main, son autre main pressant son sein si fortement qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la bloqua fermement entre la voiture et lui. Il l'embrassa, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres, il mordit sa lèvre du bas quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de desserrer les dents pour lui laisser pleinement l'accès à sa bouche. Cuddy se retrouva forcée d'ouvrir la bouche, sentant la langue de son agresseur s'insinuer brutalement à la recherche de la sienne. Il avait entreprit de défaire la tirette de sa jupe quand elle ne sentit plus aucune pression sur son corps. Elle en profita pour se laisser glisser le long de sa voiture… Elle sentit soudain des bras l'emprisonner d'une poigne forte.

- Lâchez-moi ! essaya-t-elle d'hurler, les sanglots l'empêchant de parler correctement.

- Cuddy, Cuddy c'est moi… C'est House, tenta de la rassurer le diagnosticien. Il parlait d'une voix lente, douce et calme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Hou…Hou…se ? pleura-t-elle, le reconnaissant elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Chut, je suis là, ça va aller… Il essaya de se relever prudemment pour sa jambe et pour ne pas la brusquer, alors qu'elle se cachait dans sa poitrine.

House réussit, au bout de six essais, à se relever. Il serrait Cuddy dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Il commençait à se diriger vers l'hôpital quand la doyenne reprit ses esprits.

- Où…où allez-v.. ? bégaya-t-elle.

- On doit aller à l'hôpital Cuddy, vous saignez, dit-il en désignant sa blessure à l'arcade sourcilière, et je veux vérifier que vous n'avez rien…

- Non ! hurla presque Cuddy. S'il vous plaît, continua-t-elle suppliante, pas à l'hôpital, ramenez-moi chez moi, je me soignerai…

Il hocha la tête, il la ramena à sa voiture, ramassa les clefs au sol, il ouvrit la portière passager et aida Cuddy à s'assoir. Il se dirigeait vers sa canne au sol quand il entendit Cuddy lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Il ramassa sa canne et lui montra, elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'il revienne à la voiture. Il démarra et se mit en route vers chez lui.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? s'inquiéta la directrice.

- Chez moi, répondit-il simplement, puis devant l'air surpris de Cuddy, je le fais pour vous. Pensez-vous vraiment que rentrer chez vous dans cet état, devant votre fille, est une bonne idée ? Vous êtes dans un sale état, vous êtes sous le choc, vous allez l'effrayer… Et puis j'ai le matériel nécessaire chez moi pour vous soigner, vous n'y arriverez pas seule et je suis presque sûr que Lucas n'est pas qualifié en médecine pour vous faire des points de sutures, si vous en avez besoin.

Cuddy ne le contredit pas, se disant qu'il avait raison. Et puis, elle avait vu l'air dur qu'il avait en parlant de Lucas comparé à son air doux et humain qu'il avait en lui parlant et en parlant de sa fille. Elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée, le choc un peu passé.

Il avait la rage ! S'il avait pu courir, il aurait suivi ce chien et l'aurait massacré… Comment est-ce qu'il avait osé s'en prendre à cette femme exceptionnelle ? S'il le retrouvait, il le tuerait… Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la réaction qu'elle avait eue lui avait déchiré le cœur… La voir comme ça, si fragile, si vulnérable lui avait complètement fait oublier qu'il lui en voulait, qu'elle était en couple… Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'elle saignait, que cet homme avait osé lever la main sur elle. Cuddy avait toujours été une femme forte, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais là, blottie dans ses bras, chemisier en lambeaux et en état de choc, elle n'était plus qu'une femme sans défense qui avait échappé de justesse à une agression sexuelle qui l'aura déshumanisée… La colère l'avait envahi, et quand elle lui avait demandé de la ramener chez elle, il avait vu rouge. Imaginer le bâtard la toucher, faire son parfait homme de famille, essayer de la soigner alors qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout… Il avait alors pensé à Rachel, elle n'avait qu'un an et voir sa mère dans cet état dévasté aurait pu lui faire peur, ce qui culpabiliserait Cuddy alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Bon d'accord, il avait utilisé Rachel comme excuse, mais il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Et puis, il voulait être sûr qu'elle n'ait rien, du moins physiquement parlant… Il regarda dans la direction du siège passager pour voir comment elle allait, elle s'était endormie sous l'effet du choc. Elle s'enfermait dans le sommeil pour essayer d'oublier. House serra le volant au point que ses jointures blanchirent, il ne désirait qu'une chose en cet instant, voir le monstre responsable de cet état mort ! Il gara la voiture de la doyenne devant chez lui et , doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée de sa patronne, qui eut un mouvement violent de recule avant de reconnaître House et de se serrer dans son bras à nouveau. Le diagnosticien souffla, la voir comme ça était une réelle torture pour lui.

- Il faut qu'on sorte de la voiture Cuddy, je vais descendre et venir vous ouvrir, lui dit-il, ayant l'impression d'expliquer quelque chose de simpliste à un enfant égaré.

- D'ac..c..cord, hoqueta-t-elle, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Une fois dans l'appartement, House l'emmena directement dans sa chambre, il la fit s'assoir sur son lit et lui dit qu'il allait chercher le nécessaire pour soigner sa blessure qui avait enfin finit de saigner. Il revint et, tendrement, il la soigna. C'est avec joie que House se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de points… Elle s'était calmée et le regardait maintenant avec des petits yeux…

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous montré si hostile envers moi la journée ? demanda-t-elle, voulant changer de sujet, même si cette conversation n'était peut-être pas un bon sujet…

- Pas maintenant, Cuddy… Vous n'avez rien, mais maintenant, il faut vous reposer…lui dit-il, le regard fuyant.

- Attendez, j'aimerais prendre une douche s'il vous plaît…le supplia-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

House lui montra donc la salle de bain, il l'aida à enlever sa chemise, la jeune femme tremblant trop pour l'ôter. Il la laissa ensuite se déshabiller seule et se laver pour aller lui chercher un de ses t-shirts, un caleçon et un bas de training. Il revint dans la salle de bain, toquant à la porte pour lui signaler sa présence, il déposa vite les vêtements, et lui dit de prendre son temps qu'il l'attendait dans la chambre.

Elle se frotta fort, voulant nettoyer toute trace de cet homme la touchant. Au bout d'un gros quart d'heure elle sortit et s'essuya allant jusqu'à avoir la peau rouge à certains endroits. Cuddy eut un léger sourire en voyant les vêtements de House, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. La doyenne respira profondément l'odeur de House sur les vêtements, ce qui l'apaisa en un instant. Elle en oublia Lucas, et essaya d'écarter les souvenirs de cette soirée désastreuse de la tête avant d'aller rejoindre House dans sa chambre. Celui-ci l'attendait, une tasse de café dans la main, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui, prit la tasse de café des mains de House pour réchauffer les siennes.

- Vous voulez en parler ? demanda House, doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

- Non, je veux juste oublier, merci House, pour tout, dit-elle timidement.

Il détourna la tête, mal à l'aise face à cet élan de gratitude. House avait beau être déchiré par la douleur de la doyenne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester amer par rapport à Lucas. Il lui dit à nouveau qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme, l'aida à se coucher sous la couette, il allait se relever pour aller dormir dans le salon lorsqu'il sentit une main lui retenir le poignet.

- Restez ! le pria-t-elle…

- Cuddy, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tenta-t-il de se dérober.

- Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, j'ai besoin de vous, elle le regarda, larmoyante, ce qui le fit craquer.

Le diagnosticien s'allongea à ses côtés, par-dessus la couette, et elle se blottit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra nettement, cette femme le torturait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se dire que ce n'était pas elle dans ses bras, qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'elle aimait un autre homme et qu'il n'était qu'un soutien temporaire, mais il avait extrêmement de mal à ne pas imaginer la beauté qu'il avait dans les bras…

**Très court ! Mais je suis très prise ces temps-ci, mais je sais comment faire la suite, faut que je l'écrive maintenant :) J'essaierai de la posté après avoir vu l'épisode 11 qui me fait déjà stresser à cause des extrait !**

**Gros Bisoux,**

**Harmo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et Voilà la suite :) Vous allez voir que je change un peu beaucoup Lucas :)**

* * *

Il était dans le divan, un verre de ''Maker's Mark'' dans la main, incapable de dormir. IL ne pensait qu'à _elle_ bloquée entre cet homme et sa voiture. IL ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été là, jusqu'où cet homme aurait-il été ? Le viol ? Le meurtre ? La torture ? Voir cette femme se faire agresser avait fait ressortir toute la colère qu'il avait en lui depuis son sevrage. Contre lui-même, de n'avoir pas été suffisamment fort contre la médication et les hallucinations. D'avoir tellement fait souffrir Cuddy à cause de son comportement exacerbé par la prise régulière d'opiacés. Contre Wilson pour son manque de confiance en lui, étant persuadé que House allait replonger dans la Vicodin. Et aussi contre _elle_, celle qui lui cause tant de douleur depuis des années à cause des sentiments qu'il s'interdisait d'avouer, celle pour qui, entre autre, il a fait une cure alors qu'elle a profité de son absence pour batifoler avec un détective de pacotille de 6 ans son cadet, qu'il pensait être son ami ! Bien sûr il était dans une rage folle par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, et il avait le cœur brisé de voir Cuddy dans cet état. Mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa trahison… Le fait qu'elle se soit mise en couple pendant qu'il se faisait soigner avait déjà du mal à passer, mais qu'elle ait tout raconté à Lucas, de leur histoire jusqu'à ses propres faiblesses, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge ! Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance à nouveaLa nuit avait bien commencé, il était presque 3h00 du matin, l'heure du réveil des démons à ce qu'il paraît… Le vent soufflait fort dehors, les températures atteignaient à peine les 5° C en ce mois d'octobre. Dans un immeuble quelconque pour la ville de Princeton, la lumière de l'appartement 221b était allumée, un homme buvait un verre assis, seul, dans son salon, le regard dans le vague, noir de haine. Cet homme, un dénommé Docteur House, vous diront ses voisins, se leva en entendant quelqu'un s'acharné sur sa porte et un bébé hurler.

Qui osait venir le déranger chez lui en plein milieu de la nuit ? Ne voulant pas réveiller la femme dans son lit, il alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et se retrouva face à un détective à la noix, hors de lui, tenant dans ses bras une gamine d'à peine un an, effrayée et en larme.

- Où est-elle ? siffla Lucas, retenant difficilement son envie d'écraser son poing sur la tête du diagnosticien.

- Qu..Qui ? demanda bêtement House, trop surpris par la présence de Lucas et de Rachel en plein milieu de la nuit. La gamine n'arrivant pas à se calmer.

- Ne me prend pas pour un con House ! hurla Lucas, effrayant encore un peu plus Rachel. J'ai vu sa voiture dehors, OU EST-ELLE ?

- Ehm…

Il faisait vraiment un blocage. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Lucas soit si irresponsable avec la fille de Cuddy. Le diagnosticien sortit de sa torpeur quand le compagnon de sa patronne le poussa sans ménagement pour entrer dans l'appartement à la recherche de Cuddy. Il suivit le détective dans sa chambre. Détective qui se figea sur place en voyant sa compagne dans le lit de son ''rival''.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'énerva-t-il, secouant Cuddy comme un pruneau pour la réveiller.

Cuddy hurla et se recula brutalement de l'emprise de l'homme, effrayée, repensant à son agresseur. Elle vit plus qu'elle n'entendit Lucas lui crier dessus, ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

House se précipita sur Lucas pour attraper Rachel car le gamin ne faisait plus attention à elle, qui hurlait à la mort maintenant, et qui avait faillit finir à terre ! La fillette commença à se calmer, sentant qu'elle était en sécurité dans les bras de cet inconnu.

Voir House s'occuper de sa fille réveilla totalement Cuddy, qui sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez face à la négligence de l'homme avec qui elle est par rapport à sa fille… Elle se releva vivement, montrant par la même occasion la tenue qu'elle portait, tenue appartenant à House.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cet accoutrement dans le lit de ton employé ? s'égosilla Lucas.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici à trois heure du matin avec MA fille de un an ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici au lieu d'être dans son lit ?

- Ne change pas de sujet ! dévia Lucas, puis se tournant vers House, ça t'amuse je suppose de faire ça, t'as pris ton pied au moins ?

- Oh ! Je t'arrête tout de suite là, répliqua House le plus calmement possible (pour ne pas effrayer la môme) se retenant de lui mettre un poing sur le nez pour sa remarque. Tu ne te pointes pas chez moi au milieu de la nuit avec une gosse en pleures et surtout ne me cries pas dessus dans ma chambre, c'est clair ?

Cuddy, qui voyait sa fille se blottir contre le torse de son diagnosticien, effrayée par Lucas, décida de couper court à cette conversation avant que ça ne finisse mal, car c'est certain qu'elle allait mal finir. Elle pria donc House de les laisser seuls, chose qu'elle regretta en voyant l'air blessé et mauvais de son sauveur.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Elle le mettait hors de sa propre chambre pour parler avec ce connard ! il essaya de cacher qu'il était blessé, mais intérieurement, il se sentait trahi. Lucas venait de faire une chose impardonnable avec Rachel, et au lieu de le remballer comme il se doit, elle voulait discuter… Dans _sa _chambre, dans _ses_ vêtements, mais surtout dans _son _lit, seule, sans lui ! Elle devait vraiment l'aimer pour laisser passer son comportement. Cette constatation lui déchira les entrailles, lui brisa le cœur et il jugea préférable de quitter la pièce avant de faire une remarque cinglante et blessante pour se protéger et surtout avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié !

- Alors Rachel, tu aimes la musique ? demanda-t-il avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- V…v…voui ! hoqueta la gamine sanglotant encore.

- Alors allons-y ! lui dit-il en l'emmenant doucement mais sûrement à cause de sa jambe dans le salon où trônait son piano, sous les yeux ébahis de Cuddy.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret, face aux touches blanches et noires de son Yamaha, la petite assise sur sa jambe valide, bien calée contre son torse bercée par les battements de cœur du monsieur. Il commença par jouer une mélodie qu'il avait composée pour Cuddy le jour de la zeved habat de Rachel. Il continua de laisser parler ses sentiments qui lui étreignaient le cœur à travers la musique de son piano. Il jouait de toute son âme, à travers ses musiques on pouvait ressentir la peine, la douleur, la colère et la peur. La jalousie aussi, il ne savait pas l'exprimer mieux qu'avec de la musique, ça lui vidait l'esprit, l'apaisait. Ce fût la même chose pour Rachel puisqu'elle s'endormit rapidement.

House arrêta de jouer et, le plus délicatement possible, il alla coucher la gosse dans son divan, et la couvrit d'une couverture bien au chaud. Par sécurité, il colla la table contre le divan et étala des coussins dessus, au cas où Rachel bougerait. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre, où il se rinça le visage pour mettre ses idées au clair. C'est à ce moment qu'il perçut un bruit reconnaissable entre tous, du moins pour lui… Une gifle ! Ne pensant plus à rien, et ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère, il poussa la porte de la chambre violemment pour assister à un spectacle effarant : Cuddy, une main sur sa joue gauche qui virait rouge, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, et Lucas, immobile, la main droite toujours en l'air, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de régir. House vit rouge, et il se rua sur Lucas, qu'il attrapa par le col et plaqua contre le mur.

Il ne l'avait ni sentit, ni entendu venir, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait eu le souffle coupé quand le médecin l'avait attrapé à l'arrière de sa blouse et collé si brutalement contre le mur. Lucas était à dix centimètres du sol à cause de House qui maintenait son visage à sa propre hauteur en le tenant par le col de sa chemise. Le détective n'avait jamais vu House dans cet état de rage, il lui faisait franchement peur…

- Ecoute-moi bien l'avorton ! rugit House, tremblant de rage, de mauvais souvenirs l'assaillant. Ose encore lever la main une seule fois sur elle et je te détruis, compris ? Ne t'avise surtout pas de recommencer ou tu es un homme mort !

Lucas tomba au sol violement après avoir été cogné contre le mur et lâcher comme une merde. Il jeta un regard désolé à Lisa en se relevant et se dirigea vers le salon, House sur les talons, le regard mauvais. Le détective privé se dirigeait vers Rachel dans l'intention de la ramener avec lui quand une poigne solide sur son épaule l'arrêta.

- Tu ne penses pas l'avoir suffisamment effrayée et perturbée pour aujourd'hui ? siffla le diagnosticien tout bas. N'espère pas la reprendre à 3h30 du matin.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser à un drogué irresponsable si c'est ta question ! répliqua le plus jeune.

Il avait haussé le ton, ce qui réveilla la fille de Cuddy. House se dirigea vers elle, la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer tandis qu'il ordonnait à Lucas de dégager. L'homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois et quitta l'appartement. Il savait que même si House était infirme, dans cet état d'esprit là, il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter contre lui.

Dans la chambre, Cuddy n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé cette nuit. L'agression, Rachel et Lucas, et bien sûr House, qui avait té présent toute la soirée malgré son comportement de la journée. Elle ne réalisait pas que Lucas l'avait giflée. Mais surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de House. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant en colère. Elle avait même cru un instant qu'il allait frapper Lucas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, elle savait que House n'approuvait pas la relation qu'elle avait avec Lucas, qu'il avait du mal à l'accepter, mais là, il s'agissait d'autre chose, elle en était certaine. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce geste puisse déclencher une telle violence chez son employé. Le point positif dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait momentanément oublié son agression. Elle était dans un état léthargique quand elle entendit les notes du piano résonner dans la pièce à côté… Elle se leva et s'avança discrètement dans la pièce pour voir une scène dont jamais elle n'aurait osé rêver. House était assis au piano, les yeux fermés, les traits adoucis par le plaisir que lui procurait la musique. Et sa petite princesse, coincée contre le torse du diagnosticien, endormie, le pouce en bouche, apaisée… La musique était magnifique, à la fois tendre et si mélancolique, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle se demandait si House ne l'avait pas composée lui-même… Elle s'approcha lentement, et s'assit sur le divan pour écouter la fin de cette mélodie. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, le contre coup de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pointait le bout de son nez, et ce son magnifique si triste l'aidait à ouvrir les vannes. Quand la musique cessa, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir House se levé doucement et maintenir son bébé contre sa poitrine. Il se retourna et se figea en la voyant dans son canapé, son regard étincelant.

House, ne pouvant pas coucher la gamine dans son divan et s'assoir aux côté de la jeune femme, s'assit à la gauche de sa patronne. Elle ne se cachait pas pour pleurer, mais il voyait aussi dans son regard toute la reconnaissance qu'elle lui portait. Alors, comme si c'était naturel, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'approcher de lui. Automatiquement elle se blottit contre lui, la tête dans son cou déjà inondé par ses larmes. Il attendit qu'elle se calme pour lui demander si elle voulait en parler.

Oui, aujourd'hui était un jour particuliers, mais pas autant que la soirée et la nuit. Le New-Jersey, tout le monde en a entendu parler. Cet état du Nord-est des Etats-Unis, bordé par la Pennsylvanie et le Delaware, dont la population se compte à 14 203 habitants, dont deux médecins très célèbres : le Docteur Grégory House, diagnosticien certifié et spécialisé en maladie infectieuse et néphrologie et le Docteur Lisa Cuddy, endocrinologue mais aussi c'est la première femme à être devenue Doyenne de médecine et Directrice de l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro Hospital à seulement trente-deux ans. Ces deux médecins, deux légendes aux Etats-Unis et mondialement pour House se connaissent depuis plus de vingt ans. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'université de médecine du Michigan. Déjà à cette époque leur relation était très mouvementée, l'attirance entre eux était visible à des kilomètres et la tension palpable dans l'air, mais ils n'avaient jamais cédé à la tentation car ils craignaient de perdre cette complicité et cette entente. Sauf un soir de bal, ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, House s'était montré tendre, doux avec Lisa, sachant que c'était sa première fois, et elle, avait voulu lui montrer à quel point elle était tombée sous son charme. Ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse auprès de la personne désirée, Greg s'était levé tôt, il avait décidé de rentrer dans sa chambre pour mettre les choses au point de son côté. Une chose qu'il regretta toute sa vie, en effet, s'il n'était pas retourné dans sa chambre, il n'aurait pas décroché son téléphone et entendu qu'il devait quitter le campus le jour même. S'il n'avait pas eu ce coup de téléphone, il aurait avoué ses sentiments à Lisa et peut-être auraient-ils tenté quelque chose, mais il avait fallu qu'il entende la nouvelle, et il avait fui le campus, sans un mot, sans une explication, lui brisant le cœur. Il avait décidé de passer à autre chose, d'essayer de l'oublier, il avait alors rencontré Stacy Warner. Ils étaient tombés amoureux, il l'avait sincèrement aimé, mais quand il avait revu Lisa, il s'était rendu compte que cet amour n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il éprouvait pour Lisa. Il est resté fidèle, se disant qu'il avait déjà assez souffert et qu'il l'avait assez fait souffrir, jusqu'à son accident… Il s'était senti manipulé, trahi et il n'avait jamais su pardonner son geste à Stacy, il pensait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et qu'elle accepterait ses choix, mais au lieu de ça, elle n'a pas hésité à le prendre en traître en le poignardant dans le dos. Cuddy, il lui en avait voulu, énormément, mais il savait qu'elle avait agit en tant que médecin, comme lui l'aurait fait, donc au bout d'un moment froid, glacial même. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole, ne la considérait que comme sa patronne, et puis au bout d'un moment, il avait recommencé à lui faire confiance, à lui parler, mais il ne se résignait pas à la tutoyer, voulant garder une certaine proximité. Puis, en six ans, tout s'était accéléré… Ils s'étaient rapprochés comme jamais, elle lui avait confié son secret sur les FIV, il l'avait soutenue. Elle avait commis un parjure pour lui, il l'avait soutenue à la perte de Joy. Et à nouveau, tout avait bousculé, il avait eu une hallucination d'une journée à ses côtés, il l'avait crié dans le hall et avait fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique… Et il avait prit une baffe monumentale quand il avait appris pour elle et Lucas. Cette trahison, il ne pouvait passer outre car elle n'avait pas agit en tant que médecin mais femme, et il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire une telle chose.

Et là, dans cet appartement appartenant au docteur House, ces deux médecins étaient collés l'un à l'autre, l'homme tenant dans ses bras la fille endormie de sa patronne.

- Pas maintenant… répondit-elle une fois sur qu'elle pourrait dire sa phrase sans coupure. J'aimerais juste dormir…

- Très bien, venez, je vais coucher la gamine avec vous…

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de House et quand elle fut couchée, la petite au centre du lit, elle osa lui demander de rester, pour la nuit cette fois…

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Cuddy, souffla-t-il gêné.

- S'il vous plaît House, je ne veux pas être seul… le supplia-t-elle.

Il capitula et se coucha à ses côtés, Rachel entre eux, se blottissant contre le torse sécurisant de House…

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Très bon, bon, moyen, nul, très nul ?**

**xxx, **

**Harmo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello Everybody :)_**

**_Voilà la suite..._**

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, la tête pleine de mauvais souvenirs… Il pensait à Cuddy et ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais le geste de Lucas lui avait rappelé son père. Les coups, les humiliations fréquentes, les insultes régulières et toutes les nuits dehors, par tout les temps, toutes les saisons, tous les âges…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce jour-là, c'était un mardi, il avait école. Il aimait cette école, il était en Égypte, âgé de dix ans. Grégory House était un petit garçon plein de vie, quand il n'y avait pas son père dans les parages, très intelligent déjà à l'époque. Il aimait apprendre les coutumes, les croyances, le mode de vie des habitants des pays qu'il découvrait. Et pour le petit Grégory le meilleur moyen de tout connaître c'est d'aller visiter, découvrir les endroits. Alors, ce jour-là, avec Hélias, un camarade auprès de qui il apprenait la langue, ils étaient partis visiter les alentours, chercher des "trésors" et donc, ils n'avaient pas été à l'école. Quand il est rentré, son père l'attendait déjà, bien droit dans ses beaux habits dont il était si fier, rouge de colère et sa mère, déjà en pleure derrière lui tentant de le calmer et de lui demander de ne pas punir son fils trop sévèrement. Elle avait fini par se taire, sachant parfaitement que ça ne servirait à rien.

- Comment oses-tu revenir ici la tête haute ? S'était égosillé son père, le giflant si fort que le petit House tomba sur le ventre, les larmes lui perlant déjà le coin des yeux.

- Tu vas me suivre, je pense que tu as bien besoin d'une leçon de droiture!

Son père lui avait tapé dessus à plusieurs reprises avant de le plonger dans une baignoire d'eau glacée, pour en faire de lui un homme soit disant, alors que s'il faisait ça, ce n'était que pour empêcher les contusions d'être trop voyantes. Et il avait passé sa nuit dehors, Grégory avait haï son père plus que tout ce soir-là, et cette haine n'avait fait que s'accroître tout au long de son adolescence, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la maison après une énième dispute violente.

Ce souvenir était un des pires qu'il avait avec son père, car c'est ce jour-là qu'il avait compris, vu dans les yeux de John House à quel point son fils lui faisait honte. Ca l'avait blessé profondément, ça le blessait toujours et ça ne cesserait jamais de le blesser. Surtout que jamais il ne lui avait montré qu'il était fier de son fils, même pas quand il avait reçu son diplôme en tant que premier de sa promotion ou encore quand il avait reçu son diplôme de médecine avec une double spécialisation avec la plus haute mention et les félicitations de tous ses professeurs qui "n'en revenaient pas d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir un élève aussi brillant dans tous les domaines", comme lui avait dit le professeur Zwarts, éminent neurochirurgien.

Et d'avoir vu Lucas lever la main sur une femme aussi extraordinaire que Lisa Cuddy lui avait rappelé le comportement de son père avec sa mère et lui.

House sentit l'enfant bouger, il regarda l'heure, il était déjà 5h30 du matin, l'heure à laquelle Cuddy se réveille habituellement, et donc sa fille aussi. Il regarda la femme couchée à ses côtés, pas de doute, le choc que lui avait procuré l'agression et le comportement de Lucas l'avait plongée dans un sommeil profond, elle n'allait pas se réveiller de suite. _Ce n'est pas plus mal, elle a besoin de repos…_ Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la gamine allait sûrement à avoir faim. Il ne savait pas dut tout quels étaient les habitudes de Cuddy le matin avec Rachel. Mais bon, préférant laisser dormir sa patronne, il se leva doucement, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eut aussi mal à la jambe. Il décida d'essayer de passer outre la douleur, prit Rachel dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le salon. House avait vu juste, ça ne faisait pas encore cinq minutes qu'il était sorti du lit que l'enfant commença à pleurnicher. Il alla donc dans la cuisine, sortit une bouteille de lait écrémé de son frigo, espérant que ça fera l'affaire, après tout, à cet âge là, les enfants boivent du lait de croissance… Il retourna dans le salon, se rappelant que Lucas était arrivé avec un sac et qu'il était reparti sans… Quand il regarda dedans il fut content d'y voir un biberon, vide certes, mais pour faire boire la môme c'est pratique. Enfaite, il s'agissait du sac de Rachel, il y avait des langes, un bavoir, des lingettes et une peluche. House se demandait pourquoi Lucas l'avait pris, mais bon, ça allait bien lui être utile. Il retourna dans la cuisine, Rachel toujours dans ses bras. Elle était immobile, les bras derrière la nuque du grand monsieur qui marche bizarrement. Il versa un biberon de 220 mg de lait, si ses souvenirs sont bons, à un an c'est la moyenne pour un biberon de lait. Il le fit chauffer, tentant de calmer Rachel qui commençait à perdre patience. Le médecin sortit le biberon au bout d'une minute et retourna s'assoir dans le divan. Rachel poigna dans le biberon et but à une vitesse folle sous les yeux effarés de House. Celui-ci la regardait boire, n'en revenant pas de la rapidité avec laquelle elle étanchait sa soif, il surveilla qu'elle ne se salissait pas et qu'elle tenait bien le biberon. Une fois sûr que ça allait, il sortit son GSM de sa poche, faisant le moins de mouvements brusques possibles, après tout il avait mal, très mal et la fille de Cuddy était toujours assise sur lui. Il composa le numéro de Forman et attendit que celui-ci réponde.

- Forman, décrocha le neurologue d'une voix ensommeillée, qui pouvait lui téléphoner sur son numéro personnel à 6h du matin ?

- Bien le bonjour Blanche-Neige, lâcha House moqueur.

- House, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Que vous preniez les commandes du service jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-…Pardon ? répondit Forman, bien réveillé maintenant.

- Je ne saurai pas venir aujourd'hui, et je pense donner ma démission à notre chère patronne au grand postérieur, fit le diagnosticien, très sérieux.

- C'est une blague ? Si c'est encore un de vos tests débiles, je vous revois à l'hôpital !

- Ce n'est pas une blague… Je pense que rester au Plainsboro n'est pas une bonne idée, je préfère être prudent, je n'ai pas envie de replonger dans la Vicodin. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais dormir encore un peu, donc Forman, vous êtes le nouveau chef du département de diagnostique jusqu'à ce que je prenne une décision.

Le médecin raccrocha et retira le biberon vide des mains de la gamine qui commençait déjà à somnoler. Il la cala dans le divan et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café et réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit à son employé. Il le pensait franchement, depuis qu'il savait pour Cuddy et Lucas, il hésitait à donner sa démission. En effet, il ne se sentait pas capable de travailler aux côtés de cette femme qu'il désirait tant alors qu'elle affiche son bonheur avec un autre homme. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait plus reprendre de médicaments, il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans la situation dans laquelle il était il y a quelques mois. Et il savait que la voir heureuse dans les bras de son ancien détective le rendrait fou de rage mais surtout fou de douleur et que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il recommence à prendre des drogues !

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les pleures de Rachel avait réveillé sa mère et que celle-ci était restée cachée dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres et à la salle de bain pour regarder House s'occuper de sa princesse. Elle avait vu que ses gestes étaient incertains, mais sûrs, sa fille ne craignait rien avec lui. Elle avait voulu montrer sa présence quand elle vit qu'il téléphonait, la doyenne s'était alors dit qu'elle devrait attendre. Mais maintenant, elle était figée contre le mur, toujours invisible pour House, les larmes dévalant sur son visage. Cuddy avait tout entendu, et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu pour qu'en 24h sa vie soit complètement bouleversée. Elle finit par se redresser et entrer dans le salon, elle vérifia que sa fille soit bien couverte et après, elle alla dans la cuisine où le diagnosticien se préparait une tasse de café.

- Vous le pensiez vraiment ? sanglota-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

- Vous pourriez être plus clair ? lui demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant absolument pas à la voir.

- Ce que vous avez dit à Forman ? précisa-t-elle.

- Oui ! dit-il d'un ton froid. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Après avoir prit une profonde respiration il osa lui parler de son agression. Cuddy, vous devez allez porter plainte…

- Non ! se pressa-t-elle de dire. Pas ça, je ne veux pas que les gens sachent…

- Mais bordel Cuddy, s'énerva House. C'est grave ! Vous vous êtes faite agressée ! L'homme qui vous a fait ça doit payer !

- Je sais House, mais je n'aurai pas le courage d'affronter les regards de mes employés quand ils l'apprendront… Comment pourrais-je me faire respecter après ça ?

- Stop ! On se calme… Vos employés n'ont pas à le savoir. Vous prenez votre journée aujourd'hui… Non, silence, laissez-moi finir. Vous prenez votre journée et vous allez portez plainte, ensuite, s'il doit y avoir des confrontations, si la police à besoin de plus d'informations, vous demandez à ce que tout se passe après vos journées. Mais vous devez le faire, sinon vous allez paniquer à chaque fois que vous serez sur le chemin de l'hôpital à votre voiture sur le parking.

Cuddy hocha la tête et décida de l'écouter. Elle se rendit donc dans le salon où se trouvait son téléphone, pour prendre congé. De toute façon elle n'aurait pas su se concentrer sur son travail. Une fois fait, elle s'assit dans le divan et prit sa petite puce dans ses bras pour se redonner des forces. Elle avait besoin de faire le tri dans sa tête sur les dernières 24h. Elle savait que son employé avait raison, elle devait porter plainte, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qu'il y a une chance que l'homme soit arrêté. Mais elle avait peur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander se qu'il se passerait si la nouvelle venait à se répandre. Lisa Cuddy était une femme forte, la première femme des Etats-Unis à être devenue doyenne et directrice d'un hôpital universitaire, elle était une battante dans sa vie professionnelle mais aussi personnelle. Elle sait à quel point il est dur pour une femme de se faire respecter dans ce domaine, elle avait eu du mal à se faire respecter de certains de ses employés hommes. Ils la trouvaient trop jeune, pensaient qu'elle était trop fragile, qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience et qu'elle n'était pas assez autoritaire. Mais tous étaient tombés des nues lorsqu'ils avaient vu le talent de cette femme dans son métier, en tant que médecin mais aussi en tant que directrice et doyenne. Elle avait su marquer son territoire, se faire une place et maintenant tout le monde à l'hôpital la respectait. La seule fois où elle avait surpris ses employés est quand elle s'était retrouvée en charge du cas de Grégory House, que tous dans l'hôpital admirait. Ils s'étaient alors rendus compte qu'il y avait une histoire entre eux, de quel genre, ils n'en savaient rien. Ils avaient été encore plus surpris quand elle avait employé l'homme. Mais malgré tout, tous l'écoutaient quand elle parlait, la prenaient au sérieux. Les seuls problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les personnes sous ses ordres étaient en lien avec House. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui la rassurait, qui était là. _Comme souvent, d'ailleurs_ pensa la jeune femme. Cependant, Cuddy était persuadée que si la nouvelle de son agression venait à se savoir à l'hôpital, certains hommes en profiteraient pour détruire la réputation qu'elle s'était crée. Ils diraient que ce n'est pas surprenant, vu qu'elle est habillée classe, toujours des tailleurs avec des décolletés plongeant, alors que si elle était employée, elle serait habillée différemment, aurait d'autres horaires ce qui aurait empêché sa réputation. Mais surtout, ils diraient que maintenant, elle était vraiment fragile et qu'elle ne pourrait plus gérer autant de monde car ça la stresserait trop et qu'il faudrait plutôt la ménager…

- Ca n'arrivera pas, lui dit House, ayant deviné les pensées de sa patronne.

- Pardon ? s'enquit-elle, relevant la tête.

- Jamais vos employés ne vous tourneront le dos s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Arrêtez de vous en faire pour votre réputation. Toutes les personnes qui travaillent dans l'hôpital vous respectent et vous admirent. Vous ne perdrez jamais le respect de vos employés, ce n'est pas une agression qui changera leur point de vue. Ils savent très bien que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, que vous êtes une femme forte et que vous passerez outre cet évènement. Ne vous faites pas de soucis à ce sujet, personne ne dira que vous ne saurez plus mener à bien votre hôpital.

- Tout le monde me respecte et m'admire à part vous…remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est faux. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous écoute que très rarement que je ne vous respecte pas. Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas comme ça avec vous, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de vous parler, de faire attention à ce que vous dites… Je vous respecte Cuddy et j'ai une certaine admiration pour vous, souffla-t-il, gêné, ce n'était pas son genre d'être si sincère…

Cuddy le regarda, bouche bée. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte…

* * *

**_Alors ?_**

**_Je ne pense pas mettre de suite avant Mars :s_**

**_Bisous, Bisous,_**

**_Harmonie_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enfin !**

**Je voulais mettre cette suite au combien tardive, je m'en excuse, hier, mais il y a eu un problème avec le site...**

**Mais bon, voilà un chapitre qui me plait bien dans le fond, niveau écriture je sais pas dites-moi quoi :)**

* * *

House soupira, mais il ne voulait pas aller ouvrir, il ne voulait pas quitter ce divan, cette femme si désespérée en cet instant. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un, et surtout pas si c'était Lucas, vienne déranger cet instant. Le diagnosticien voulait juste continuer de parler, essayer de la convaincre que sa vie ne devait pas changer à cause d'un connard qui n'avait aucun respect pour les femmes, de lui parler, il ne voulait qu'une chose, l'aider.

Cuddy vit que l'homme n'était pas décidé à aller ouvrir, et elle devait avouer qu'elle en était heureuse. Elle ne voulait voir personne à part House et Rachel. Elle espérait pouvoir passer une journée calme, essayer de passer à autre chose, parler avec lui et voir s'il pourrait l'aider. Mais ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était de savoir s'il avait vraiment l'intention de démissionner et pourquoi. Était-ce à cause d'elle ? La doyenne ne voyait pas d'autres raisons quoi pourraient expliquer cette décision. Mais elle désirait aussi reprendre une vie normale. Oui, elle s'était faite agressée, mais elle avait échappé au pire, et ça grâce à cet homme… Elle fût donc contente de voir qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Soudain, une voix reconnaissable entre tous se fit entendre :

House ! Je sais que tu es là… Ouvre cette porte ! cria un oncologue en colère. Forman vient de m'appeler pour me retranscrire la conversation que vous avez eue au téléphone ! J'ai fait le tour de tout l'hôpital quand j'ai vu ta moto sur le parking mais tu n'y étais pas…

Les deux médecins s'étaient figés à l'entente de la voix de James Wilson. Ils se regardaient fixement, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur la bonne décision à prendre : faire comme si de rien n'était et espérer qu'il parte ou aller lui ouvrir et qu'il découvre que Rachel et Lisa avait dormi ici ? House se décida pour la première option quand il entendit la suite des paroles du diagnosticien.

Je sais que tu veux partir à cause de Cuddy ! Mais ton psychiatre ne t'a-t-il pas dit de ne plus fuir les problèmes ? Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi de la croiser tous les jours, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end mais le fait qu'elle ait … Wilson fut coupé par le regard furieux de House, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait pas su aller plus vite à cause de sa jambe.

Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, siffla le diagnosticien entre ses dents, le regard assombri par la colère.

Tu vas me dire que ta décision de démissionner n'a rien avoir avec le fait que Cuddy soit avec une des deux seuls personnes que tu considérais comme un ami ?

La FERME Wilson, s'énerva House, haussant le ton.

House ouvrit la porte et désigna Cuddy et Rachel dans son divan. La doyenne les fixait, les larmes au bord des yeux. Face à cette vision sinistre, Wilson comprit son erreur. Il baissa les yeux quand House lui lança un regard meurtrier. Mais rapidement, la curiosité remplaça la culpabilité dans sa tête. Que pouvait faire Cuddy et sa fille ici ? Que faisait Cuddy dans cette tenue dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas avec ce détective de pacotille ? Toutes ces questions envahissaient son esprit alors qu'il voyait le regard de Cuddy s'embuer. Il regarda House essayé de l'approcher pour lui parler, sans savoir que dire… Il regarda Cuddy, sa fille toujours dans ses bras, se ruer vers la chambre du diagnosticien qui lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. Et enfin, il regarda son ami tenté de s'expliquer.

- Cuddy, je…commença-t-il, s'arrêtant de parler pour se demander ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- C'est vrai ? Vous voulez partir à cause de moi ? interrogea-t-elle, les larmes dévalant sur son visage quand elle vit l'homme baissé la tête de honte.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte. La doyenne alla coucher sa fille entre les coussins dans le lit. Elle alla ensuite se laisser glisser contre la porte sur laquelle son hôte cognait. Ses larmes doublèrent quand elle l'entendit lui demander d'ouvrir la porte et le laisser entrer.

- Dites-moi la vérité, commença-t-elle, les sanglots lui rendant la tâche difficile, vous partez à cause de moi ?

- Pas maintenant Cuddy, répondit le diagnosticien, nous en reparlerons plus tard, nous allons d'abord régler certaines choses, dit-il, ne voulant pas parler de la veille devant Wilson. Et de toute façon je ne parlerais pas avec vous à travers la porte de _ma_ chambre.

Le diagnosticien, n'obtenant aucune réponse, se retourna vers lui Wilson. Il le regarda avec une colère que Wilson n'avait jamais vu, du moins, elle n'était jamais destinée contre lui…

- T'es content? cracha House. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- C'est vrai que j'étais sensé savoir que ma patronne et sa fille était chez mon meilleur ami qui l'évite depuis le week-end, ironisa Wilson. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est un crime ?

- Mais bordel Wilson! De quoi tu te mêles ? Si je veux démissionner c'est mon problème. T'as vraiment réussi ton coup !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là d'abord ? renchérit l'oncologue, curieux comme un boquait…

- Ca ne te concerne pas, si elle ne veut pas t'en parler, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, termina House, puis se tournant à nouveau vers la porte, il donna un petit coup, Cuddy, ouvrez-moi, je n'ai pas envie de parler à une porte.

- Répondez à ma question, lui répondit cette dite porte.

- Laissez-moi entrer pour commencer.

-…

- Lisa, s'il te plaît… finit-il par dire, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse.

Soudain, le temps sembla s'être figé. Les trois adultes étaient figés dans un état de stupeur paralysant. House n'avait pas eu d'autres idées pour lui faire ouvrir la porte. Il ne l'avait plus jamais appelée par son prénom depuis les temps précédents son infarctus… C'était une sorte d'intimité qu'ils se refusaient tous les deux depuis cet incident. Mais là, il savait que sa patronne était dans un état de détresse jamais rencontré auparavant. Il en voulait à Wilson d'avoir lâché cette information qui avait fait comme l'effet d'une bombe chez Cuddy. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était bien de lui dire qu'il voulait démissionner parce que c'était trop dur de la voir tous les jours en sachant qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'un homme qu'il considérait encore comme son ami la semaine précédente. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la voir tous les jours mais de se sentir trop mal par rapport à sa liaison qu'il n'avait même plus le courage d'aller l'ennuyer, de lui parler simplement et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il lui était insupportable de la voir en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la prendre dans ses bras, pas jouer leur jeu habituel et toutes ces choses qu'il appréciait tant chez cette femme. En ce moment, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de s'assurer qu'elle irait porter plainte contre son agresseur, qu'elle n'allait pas s'effondrer, qu'elle resterait cette femme forte qui était capable de surmonter cette épreuve… Et il espérait aussi avoir l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il était digne de confiance, que sa cure de désintoxication lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux et que, même s'il restait cet adolescent éternel, il essayait vraiment d'agir en adulte quand la situation l'y forçait, au lieu de fuir…Alors il avait fait la seule chose qui lui paraissait la plus intelligente et adulte à faire, il l'avait appelée par son prénom parce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre que leur amitié perdue et leur lien si particulier n'étaient pas définitivement morts et qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'avant d'être sa patronne, elle était sa plus vieille amie et que sa comptait pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que prononcer ce nom qu'il disait pourtant si souvent dans ses rêves lui procure ce sentiment de bien-être mais aussi un certain malaise…

Wilson, lui était figé par le ton qu'avait pris House pour prononcer le prénom de leur patronne. Un ton empli de douceur et d'un bonheur nostalgique. Il savait que ses amis avaient un passé commun, mais House n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler, comme s'il voulait garder ses souvenirs pour lui, ne pas les partager… Et il n'avait pas le courage de demander à Cuddy ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, depuis maintenant 16 ans qu'il connaissait House, il ne l'avait jamais entendu appeler la doyenne Lisa…_Lisa_, il l'avait dit presque naturellement, ce qui prouvait qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça à une époque… L'oncologue se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas été plus que de simples connaissances. Il était persuadé que, autant Cuddy que House, éprouvaient des sentiments forts pour l'autre, mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus ancré en eux que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il se sentait mal pour ses amis… L'oncologue savait que Cuddy avait vraiment souffert l'année précédente à cause de son meilleur ami. En effet, elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, lui tendre des perches. Elle avait enfin accepté l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour House depuis plus de 20 ans, elle était prête, et tout ce à quoi elle avait eu droit c'est l'ignorance. House avait réduit toutes ses chances en se montrant blessant, immature et lâche ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt et qu'il était sûr que Cuddy voudrait qu'il arrête la Vicodin. Et Wilson savait à quel point l'annonce de House sur le balcon de l'hôpital lui avait fait mal, mais pas autant qu'apprendre que pour House s'était réel. Il se rappelait les premiers jours après l'internement volontaire de House, elle était au fond du gouffre, seule Rachel la gardait debout. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir vu que House allait si mal, que la mort ayant touché ses proches l'avait vraiment touché… Et puis elle était passé à autre chose… S'il était franc, il avouerait à quel point il en voulait à sa patronne d'avoir « profité » de l'absence de House pour sortir avec un autre homme, surtout _lui _! Cependant, l'oncologue se sentait mal pour House. Il savait que son ami était fou de la jeune femme. Il savait que si House avait accepté l'internement et la psychothérapie, ce n'était pas uniquement pour récupérer sa licence, mais surtout pour _elle_. House s'en voulait vraiment pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait durant des années, mais surtout cette année-là. Wilson avait vu House se briser quand il avait découvert pour Lucas, il avait même eu peur que l'homme replonge ! Mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus deux jours plutôt, l'homme s'était montré fort, ne montrant aucun signe de rechute, même si Wilson voyait à quel point la nouvelle l'atteignait! Alors les voir tous les deux avec l'enfant chez House, ayant apparemment passé la nuit dans l'ancien appartement du diagnosticien l'avait pris de court, et plus encore, l'appellation de House pour _Lisa_…

Son prénom, il l'avait appelé par son prénom ! L'entendre prononcer son nom l'avait chamboulée. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, de peur que les souvenirs de cette nuit ne les assaillent. Elle savait que s'appeler par leurs noms de famille était une sorte de barrière qu'il s'était imposés pour ne plus être trop proches. Il n'empêche que chacun éprouvait des sentiments pour l'autre… Elle avait toujours pensé que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique, mais s'était rendu compte de la réciprocité en apprenant les hallucinations de l'homme. Mais ses doutes furent confirmer à la soirée « années 80' » quand il lui avait avoué que pour lui il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple nuit sans lendemain. Seulement, elle avait décidé de passer à autre chose, et bien qu'honteuse d'avoir refait sa vie pendant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, elle s'était dit avoir attendu assez longtemps qu'il s'ouvre à lui. Mais durant toute la journée la veille, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était vraiment blessé qu'elle l'ait tenu à l'écart de sa vie comme ça, qu'elle lui cache son histoire avec Lucas. Et le soir, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru si protecteur. Déjà, après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait vu un aspect de House qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait été tendre, doux et s'était montré compréhensible avec elle malgré sa colère pour l'agresseur et Lucas. Et puis Lucas, quand il l'avait giflée, House avait régi de façon très violente. Elle le savait un peu protecteur envers elle malgré tout, mais là, c'est comme si cette gifle l'avait fait sortir de ses gons. Il avait presque oublié la douleur, la sienne, il s'était jeté sur le détective et l'avait frappé. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, et aussi vite ! C'était comme s'il avait immédiatement reconnu le son et qu'il s'était de suite énervé… Repensant aux évènements de la veille, les larmes de la doyenne redoublèrent. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie facile ? Elle voulait être le docteur Cuddy à l'hôpital, mais en dehors, elle voulait être la mère adoptive de la merveilleuse petite fille qu'elle avait et l'amie de l'homme si gentil qu'elle fréquentait. En pensant à ça, elle se rendit compte que la deuxième partie de sa vie de famille ne lui convenait pas ! Ce n'était pas cet homme qu'elle voulait pour elle, elle le voulait pour sa fille ! Mais l'homme qu'elle voulait à ses côtés, c'était l'homme qui venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il l'avait fait presque naturellement, comme si il en avait l'habitude, comme s'il le faisait toujours depuis plus de 20 ans… La sensation que ça lui faisait était délicieuse. Elle aimait se souvenirs des moments passés avec lui à la Fac', ces moments où ils n'étaient que Lisa et Greg… Et l'entendre l'appeler ainsi était magique. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rejetée par l'annonce de sa démission qui serait due à elle… Elle avait l'impression qu'il cessait de se battre, qu'il la quittait vraiment, qu'il stoppait tout signe d'un certain lien entre eux. Comment devait-elle réagir à cela ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il l'avait déjà vue avec un autre homme, mais il avait toujours tout fait pour les faire rompre, pour lui montrer que l'homme n'était pas pour elle… Mais là, il renonçait, il ne faisait rien, sa seule réaction était la fuite, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Cuddy vit sa fille remuer, elle se leva péniblement, abattue et fatiguée à cause de toutes les larmes versées et alla prendre son ange dans ses bras, lui redonnant un peu de force ! Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit un homme malheureux et effrayé, mais passant au-dessus de ça, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alors :) Je tiens déjà à m'excuser de tout ce retard :s mais j'étais vraiment mal pour mes exams et j'ai bossé comme une arrachée :) Et puis déprimée par le départ de cette merveilleuse, magnifique, que dis-je exceptionelle actrice qu'est Lisa Edelstein :'( En plus, j'ai fait un pari stupide qui m'interdisait de voir les 4 derniers épisodes de la saison 7 avant la fin des exams donc je viens de tout voir et j'en ai l'estomac noué !_**

**_Comment peuve-t-il accepter son départ après une fin comme ça ? Je sais que très peu sont de mon avis, mais j'ai bien aimé le pettage de plomb de House, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est à nouveau drogué, dépressif et autodestructeur et qu'un tel geste lui ressemble, mais je suis déçue de la fin... Alors Boycottons la saison 8 tant que les négociations pour qu'elle apparaisse dans quelques épisodes en guest ne sont pas positives !_**

**_Sur ce j'ai fait une suite plus longue pour me faire pardonner et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit un homme malheureux et effrayé, mais passant au-dessus de ça, elle lui demanda :_

- _Pourquoi ? _

Il était paralysé, fixant les larmes dévalant sur les joues de sa patronne. House ne savait pas qu'elle était le bon choix, devait-il lui dire pourquoi il voulait démissionner ou devait-il ignorer la question et jouer les idiots ? La doyenne ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, recommençant ses questions…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir démissionner maintenant ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi vous être montré si distant, agressif envers moi hier ? Pourquoi avoir eu cette réaction violente quand je vous ai parlé ? Je ne comprends pas votre ignorance…

- Ecoutez Cuddy, se lança House doucement, je vous jure que je vous en parlerai, mais pas maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. On va régler cette histoire et après, si vous le voulez toujours, on reparlera.

La doyenne acquiesça, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus pour l'instant. Elle se rappela alors la présence de Wilson derrière le diagnosticien. Son regard était empreint de curiosité et de questions auxquelles elle ne répondrait sûrement jamais.

- Bonjour Wilson, lui dit-elle si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- Cuddy, répondit-il d'une voix étrange. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit vos affaires docteur Wilson. Mais vous, expliquez-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes ici au lieu d'être en train de faire votre travail à l'hôpital…

House, ne voulant pas assister à leur discussion qui promettait d'être inintéressante, leur dit qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Après que leur ami soit parti dans la salle de bain, les deux médecins se rendirent sur le canapé. Cuddy avait toujours sa petite puce dans ses bras… D'ailleurs celle-ci commença à s'agiter, s'ennuyant sans jouet.

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, Rachel n'a rien pour s'habiller et en plus elle commence à s'ennuyer, et je n'ai aucun jouet pour elle ici.

- N'essayez pas de changer de sujet Cuddy, lâcha sèchement Wilson. A quoi vous jouez ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez être aussi garce envers House !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ! elle pleurait clairement maintenant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Wilson à l'air autant en colère que House contre moi, alors qu'il n'a aucune raison de l'être…_ Cuddy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Wilson n'était pas du tout du genre à la juger de la sorte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'énervait contre elle. L'oncologue n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle de la sorte, pourtant, il semblerait que le fait qu'elle ait passé la nuit ici est passable d'une peine de prison. Wilson ne l'avait jamais traitée comme ça… A chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose avec House et qu'elle était concernée, il était indiscret, lui posant des questions ou enquêtant, mais il ne lui criait jamais dessus, trop respectueux envers elle. Encore l'année passée, il la soutenait face à House, essayait de les aider, jamais il ne lui avait reproché de s'être tant rapprochée de l'homme. L'oncologue l'avait même soutenue après l'internement de House. Il ne lui avait jamais reproché de ne pas avoir pris le diagnosticien au sérieux quand il avait débarqué dans son bureau le fameux soir de l'hallucination… Et là, alors qu'il ne se doute pas une seconde de se qu'il avait pu arriver la veille, Wilson l'engueulait littéralement, l'insultant. Elle était blessée, réellement blessée par la remarque de Wilson, après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça. Complètement abattue, elle serra sa princesse contre sa poitrine et fondit en larmes, de gros sanglots lui échappant.

Wilson fut complètement dérouté par la réaction de sa patronne, il tenta une approche, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. La réaction fut deux fois plus violente et le pris encore plus de court.

- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria-t-elle, effrayant Rachel qui se mit à hurler.

House était dans la salle de bain, il avait pris une douche rapide, ne voulant pas laisser ses deux confrères seuls trop longtemps. Premièrement, parce qu'il était persuadé que si elle restait seule durant suffisamment de temps, Cuddy en profiterait pour prendre la fuite et renoncé à porter plainte. Deuxièmement, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle retrouve ce bâtard qui avait osé lever la main sur elle ! Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle porte plainte, et il aimerait tellement être sûr qu'elle quitte cet abruti ! Il était détective, et il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa copine allait mal, très mal la veille… Non, au lieu d'observer, sa jalousie a pris le dessus. Il a préféré la secouer comme un pruneau sans même s'apercevoir qu'il la traumatisait ! Le pire pour House avait été cette scène… Enfin, ce bruit reconnaissable entre tous suivit de la scène dans la chambre. L'avorton avait osé la main sur elle, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il la gifle, mais de toute manière, rien ne justifiait cet acte si odieux ! Aucune femme ne méritait quelques violences physiques de la part d'un homme. Il venait de mettre un beau pantalon noir en jeans et s'apprêtait à poigner dans son t-shirt lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Cuddy suivit des pleures de sa fille. Ni une ni deux, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers le salon sans se soucier de sa propre douleur. Il vit Wilson, la main levée, totalement paralysé par la stupeur, ensuite, Rachel, qui hurlait, de grosses larmes roulant le long de ses joues et enfin, Lisa Cuddy… Celle-ci était en larmes, recroquevillée dans le coin du divan, serrant sa fille comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle avait un regard vide, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien en elle… Elle avait l'air effrayée par l'oncologue, ce qui surpris House et qui le mit en colère aussi.

- Franchement t'en rates pas une toi ! reprocha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ayant entendu la voix de House, Cuddy s'était relevée et était venue se coller contre le torse, nu, de son employé. Ne se souciant plus de son ami, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Cuddy, la rapprochant, Rachel entre eux, se calmant au contact de la peau de House. Elle commençait à vraiment apprécier ce grand monsieur qui s'occupait d'elle. Cuddy commença à se calmer, de gros sanglots la prenant toujours à la gorge, mais au moins elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras musclé. Et puis, le voir torse-nu lui avait fait un petit quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était musclé en dessous de ses t-shirts larges et ses chemises non-repassée, et sa lui faisait à la fois se sentir protégée et désireuse d'être toujours dans ses bras.

- Mais rien, s'insurgea Wilson, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Je lui parlais quand elle a éclaté en sanglots…

- Vous voulez rire, s'emballa Cuddy, vous ne m'avez pas parlé, vous m'avez carrément insultée ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de vous…

- Je n'avais pas à faire ça, d'accord, mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit, vous jouez avec les sentiments des gens impunément et après c'est lui qu'il faudra soutenir et empêcher de replonger !

- La ferme Wilson ! Je suis un grand garçon, je sais m'occuper de moi, commença House comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide en ce moment, ne peux-tu donc pas te retenir de te mêler de mes affaires ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elles font ici, et tu te permets de juger… Je ne suis pas sur le point de replonger et de toute façon, tu ne me laisserais pas reprendre dela Vicodin, mon psy non plus…

- Mais oui House, ça se sait que tu es capable de t'occuper de toi, à près tout ce n'est pas comme si en 5 ans tu avais mis ta vie au moins quatre fois en danger, que tu avais failli te retrouver en prison à cause de la drogue et de ton comportement envers tes patients. Ce n'est pas comme si tu penses que le moindre sentiment est une faiblesse, tellement qu'à la mort de ton père et de Kutner, tu as fait comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas et tu as fini dans un asile après avoir halluciné ! Wilson criait maintenant, en colère contre l'insouciance de House et la cruauté de Cuddy.

House s'était tendu à l'extrême tout au long du discours plein de reproches de James, mais il avait craqué quand celui-ci avait parlé de ses hallucinations. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter que ça n'aie pas été vrai, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir réellement blessé Cuddy à cause de sa faiblesse et le fait que son Meilleur Ami en parle comme ça devant elle le blessait et l'insupportait ! Il avait lâché Cuddy et Rachel, qui étaient toutes les deux surprises du ton de ce si gentil tonton Wilson, et s'était jeté sur Wilson, le poussant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Considère que demain je récupérerai mes affaires et que je reviendrai vivre ici, tu peux me faire toutes les leçons de moral que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi l'homme instable qui n'est pas capable de garder une femme près de lui ! Tu m'emmerdes Wilson, retourne à l'hôpital t'occuper de tes mourants et fous-moi la paix !

Lucas s'était réveillé, seul, dans le lit de sa compagne. Il se rappela les évènements de la veille et se leva rapidement. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Lisa,il devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans le lit de House alors qu'elle est en couple avec lui ! Mais surtout, il s'en voulait énormément de ce qu'il lui avait fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la gifler… Mais il était jaloux, d'habitude il lui aurait toujours fait confiance, mais là il s'agissait de House, son rival. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Lisa, mais il avait sérieusement peur de House, enfin de ce que House représentait pour Cuddy. Il était persuadé que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Lisa aimait toujours le diagnosticien. Depuis plus de vingt ans elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, depuis six ans elle était follement amoureuse de lui, il était clairement impossible qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour lui… Il devait aussi s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Rachel, mais en même temps, il se montrait gentil avec la gosse surtout pour rester auprès de sa mère. Il n'avait rien contre les enfants, mais il ne les aimait pas pour autant… Par contre, s'il le pouvait, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde pour refaire le portrait de cet arrogant ! Lisa Cuddy était _sa_ femme, elle lui appartenait non d'un chien ! Et ce n'est pas un sale handicapé complètement fou qui allait la lui reprendre… Sur le chemin vers l'appartement du médecin, il se rappela son altercation avec la doyenne.

_- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il étrangement calme, ce qui effrayait Cuddy._

_- Je suis désolée Lucas je n'ai pas pensé à te sonner…_

_- Me sonner ? ME SONNER ! Tu devais rentrer il y a plus de 3 heures ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre et toi, tu batifolais avec ce boiteux ! Tu m'aurais sonné pour me dire quoi ? Que tu avais des obligations au travail ? Qu'un patient de dernière minute était arrivé et que tu devais obligatoirement rester auprès de lui ? Combien de fois est-ce que tu m'as menti comme ça ? Lucas ne se contrôlait plus, la colère l'envahissait entièrement._

_- Jamais ! Je ne t'ai jamais ment…_

_La claque était partie, il n'avait pas supporté entendre ces conneries… Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il venait de s'en prendre physiquement à la femme qu'il aimait… Il s'en voulait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il avait raison et qu'elle lui mentait effrontément. Il avait toujours la main en l'air, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait quand il s'était senti happer _

_Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de se faire agresser et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que lui faire des reproches, l'effrayer et la frapper ! Bien sûr il n'était pas au courant, mais il n'avait aucune excuses, elle détestait ce genre de comportement possessif et jaloux ! Et puis la frapper, ça c'était le pire… Elle qui avait l'impression qu'il était doux et inoffensif venait de se prendre une claque en pleine figure (sans mauvais jeu de mot)._

Ils sortaient de l'appartement quand elle finit de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec son petit-ami. House et elle s'était mise d'accord sur la façon de procéder. Il l'accompagnait au commissariat avec Rachel pour s'assurer qu'elle porte plainte, et après, une fois qu'il l'aurait raccompagnée chez elle, il lui expliquerait les raisons d'une éventuelle démission. Mais avant toute chose, il volait savoir comment Lucas en était venu à lever la main sur elle. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait que plus détester le détective ! Comment un homme saint d'esprit pouvait croire que Lisa Cuddy, une femme respectable et qui ne savait absolument pas mentir, pourrait tromper son homme ? Sérieusement, il pouvait comprendre la jalousie et la possessivité de Lucas, lui-même l'étant sans même sortir avecla doyenne. Maisqu'il l'accuse de lui mentir et de le tromper ? Jamais elle ne serait capable de faire une telle chose, Cuddy était une femme trop respectueuse envers les autres et la culpabilitéla rongerait. SiCuddyvoulait d'un autre homme dans sa vie, elle aurait d'abord quitté l'actuel. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de l'adultère, la douleur que ça entraîne étant trop importante pour toutes les personnes impliquées… Et puis, Lisa Cuddy était une femme narcissique, si jamais Lucas venait à souffrir, elle serait encore capable de dire que tout est de sa faute, même s'il s'était fait faucher par un bus, ça serait de sa faute !

- Je ne veux pas vous donner d'ordres, commença-t-il cachant la douleur et la colère qui lui transperçaient le cœur, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester avec un gamin comme lui !

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Cuddy, je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée que vous deux soyez ensemble, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne m'y ferais jamais et je peux vous assurer qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui que je ne le revois pas de si tôt !

Cuddy avait Rachel sur les bras, ils se dirigeaient maintenant versla voiture. Elleattendit d'avoir déposé Rachel dans la voiture et claqué la portière avant de se retourner vers House pour répliquer…

- Sérieusement House ? Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous ne me dites pas ça juste pour le plaisir de nous voir rompre ? J'ai beau ne pas accepté ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut le condamner… siffla-t-elle.

- Mais nom de Dieu Cuddy vous ne comprenez pas ? s'emportait House alors qu'il parlait en faisant des gestes brusques des mains.

- Quoi ?

- Si vous retournez avec lui après cet incident, il se dira qu'il pourra se le permettre à nouveau, que vous lui pardonnerez, et vous allez entrer dans un engrenage de douleur et de tristesse… Il arrivera à vous faire culpabiliser à chaque fois, de la sorte il se trouvera des excuses aussi ! Et oui ! Bien que votre rupture serait la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver ces temps-ci, ce n'est que parce que j'ai peur qu'il recommence que je vous dis ça !

House essayait de se contrôler au mieux pour ne pas crier en pleine rue, mais il avait un mal fou à ne pas trembler… Tremblements que la doyenne ne remarqua pas tout de suite, trop intriguée par les dires de son employé, enfin, son futur-ex-employé…

- Oh oui, commença-t-elle, ironique. J'avais oublié que le grand docteur House était aussi doué en psychiatrie dans ce domaine… Mais dites-moi donc ce qui vous pousse à dire ça ?

- Parce que je sais de quoi je parle ! Cette fois, le diagnosticien avait crié de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Elle était littéralement figée sur place… Elle regardait son diagnosticien trembler violemment, tenter de se calmer grâce à des exercices respiratoires… Finalement, elle sortit de sa torpeur pour placer sa main sur le bras du diagnosticien dans un geste de réconfort… Elle commença à parler tout doucement, voulant l'aider.

- De quoi parlez-vous House ? s'enquit-elle sincèrement.

- De rien, répondit l'homme une fois calmé. Bon, on y va…

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en pensant à ce qu'elle devait faire et ce que ça impliquait _de très mauvais souvenirs_… Soufflant pour se donner du courage, elle acquiesça et s'assit à la place du passager.

Le trajet se fit silencieux pour les deux adultes qui écoutaient les babillages incessants de l'enfant derrière. Il leur arrivait de comprendre des ''maman'', ''boum'', mais son histoire était incompréhensible. Malgré tout, la jeune mère était distraite par sa fille et l'entendre raconter de jolies histoires la faisait sourire…

De son côté, le détective était arrivé au moment de voir la voiture de sa compagne quitter la rue. Reprenant ses habitudes de détective privé, il suivit la doyenne pour voir où elle se rendait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les rattraper et se rendre compte que c'était _l'autre_ qui conduisait, ça le mit dans une rage folle. Sa colère fut vite remplacée par de la peur quand il vit la voiture s'arrêter devant le commissariat de Princeton. _Elle ne va tout de même pas porter plainte contre moi pour une gifle ? C'est House qui la manipule j'en suis sûr ! _Et sur ces sombres pensées, Lucas sortit de sa voiture pour entrer dans la ruche des flics où il vit Cuddy suivre un agent blond aux cheveux courts et d'une carrure assez importante, laissant House et Rachel assis sur une chaise. Ne se contrôlant plus, le petit homme se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le diagnosticien…

* * *

_Devinez qui est le flic ? ^^ Et que va faire Lucas?_

_Reviews please :D_


End file.
